11 April 1989 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1989-04-11 ; Comments * Start of show: "Howdy pards, once again it's John Peel in London for Radio Bremen Vier. I have to apologise to you actually for a some what irregular service with these programmes. I think we probably sorted out all the problems now, it's been due to ill health initially but also the collapse of western civilisation as we know it you know, but for now on, normal service will be resumed. To start the programme this week, the Pixies, this is 'Gouge Away'" * Peel claims LL Cool J's concerts apparently has a man, whose main job is to do is point the audience to the rapper's penis. Tracklisting *'Files 1 & 3' * Pixies: Debaser (album - Doolittle) 4AD :(JP: "And part of course of this advertised normal service is to play you the wrong tracks from time to time and that was perfectly fine, I rather liked it, so we left it in, 'Debaser' from the Pixies, and I try to remember to play you 'Gouge Away' later on in the programme or something else who could possibly say what it might be") * Lip Cream: R.I.P. Off (album - 9 Shocks Terror) Selfish :(Peel mentions about receiving so many Austrian records believing that they won't be interesting, but finds out 3 or 4 are entertaining and plays a track from it) * Radio Tirana: The Beat (album - Harmonie & Forschung) Extraplatte * Lunachicks: Sugar Luv (2x7") Blast First :(JP: "Now I expect when that started, you were thinking to yourselves, the fat Englander is playing another record at the wrong speed, quite plainly not so") *Bizarre Inc: Time To Get Funky (12") Blue Chip *Birdland: Hollow Heart (7") Lazy *'File 3 ends' *Anastasia Screamed: I Am (A Horse You Are) (12" - Electric Liz) Killing Floor *Stezo: To The Max (7" - To The Max / It's My Turn) Sleeping Bag *Barry Adamson: Autodestruction (album - Moss Side Story) Restless *Head Of David: Adrenicide (12" - The Saveana Mixes) Blast First *Great Leap Forward: Honours In Spades (album - Don't Be Afraid Of Change) Communications Unique *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings: 'Hapana Chipo' (Zimbabwean record) *Extreme Noise Terror: Bullshit Propaganda (v/a album - The North Atlantic Noise Attack) Manic Ears *'File 2' *Telescopes: 7th# Disaster (12") Cheree *Hurungwe Sounds: 'Toda Kubatana' (Zimbabwean record) *Occidental Blue Harmony Lovers: First It Was Fun (12" - Trigger-Happy) Big White Phone *Heart Throbs: Blood From A Stone (12") Profumo *Tad: Tuna Car (album - God's Balls) Sub Pop *Val Bennett: Jumping With Val (v/a album - Jumping With Mr. Lee 1967-68) Trojan *White Zombie: Murderworld (album - Make Them Die Slowly) Caroline *Dolbie D: Loud N' Clear (12") Desire *Popguns: Landslide (12") Medium Cool *Uncle Harve's Ragtime Wranglers: Cherokee Boogie (v/a album - Boppin' Hillbilly Vol. 4) White Label *Gauze: Absinth Trip (album - Equalizing Distort) Selfish *Train Set: Hold On (12") Play Hard *Eon: Infinity (12") Vinyl Solution *Walking Seeds: Help Me, Mummy's Gone (album - Upwind Of Disaster, Downwind Of Atonement) Glass File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-04-11A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-04-11B.mp3 * 3) Bremen4-19890411-JohnPeel.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:49:28 * 2) 0:54:47 * 3) 0:18:54 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! * 3) Thanks to Martin van der Ven for the copy ; Available * 1-2) Mooo * 3) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1989 Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes